H.O.P.E./Chapter Sixteen - A Changed, Confused, New World
A Changed, Confused, New World is the sixth episode of Season Two of H.O.P.E. and it is the sixteenth episode overall. After Junko killed herself on live TV, everyone is talking about what is going to happen to the world. Ivy requests Tom's help to find out who is -C and what do they want. Tara is ready to take the world as her own, but Ivy is not -C's only victim. The Crochanels decide to hunt down Angela. Mukuro discovers the Regime and thinks about joining. Asahina's problem is looking much worse and shit happens. Episode Intro BETTY'S HOUSE --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Betty and Veronica are hate-watching Archie, To Riverdale and Back Again. BETTY: lmao look at us trying to fuck archie what even VERONICA: ikr, ur such a better kisser than that fucking hoe BETTY: omg ikr ur too VERONICA: ok maybe this is just the cringe talking but do u wanna have a kid BETTY: BITCH OFC Betty and Veronica start looking up Non-Despair Adoption Agencies, when suddenly Despair Kevin Keller comes in with a baby. DESPAIR KEVIN KELLER: HIII BITCHES BETTY: Hi Kevin, so how many people have u murdered today DESPAIR KEVIN KELLER: OK SO I ONLY MURDERED THIS BITCH BUT IT WAS IN SELF DEFENSE PLUS I HATED HER SO YEAH DESPAIR KEVIN KELLER: so i heard u bitches were looking for a babay VERONICA: umm how did you figure that all DESPAIR KEVIN KELLER: IM GAY VERONICA: Yes, so are we DESPAIR KEVIN KELLER: ANYWAYS HAVE FUN Despair Kevin Keller jumps through the window and runs towards some bitch. VERONICA: Do you think you can convince him to buy another window? BETTY: Its Kevin, bitch. OFC. PART ONE MUKURO'S APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Mukuro, Sakura, Claire and Tom are all standing at a hill Asahina. ASAHINA: I don't... feel so good... I need more... DONUTS SAKURA: Hina, ur not eating fucking donuts until ur better ok? CLAIRE: damn the ship is strong with these two SAKURA: huh? CLAIRE: HEY LOOK AT THE PRETTY SUNLIGHT SAKURA: its cloudy CLAIRE: ur not seeing the full picture tho MUKURO: Can you just fucking tell us what the deal is with the red slime? CLAIRE: Umm... I don't exactly know for sure SAKURA: WHAT? CLAIRE: OK STORYTIME CLAIRE: So as I mentioned before I was turned into a demon for like what 2 months? Anyways, this fucking bitch Versace decided to make me into a demon. So rule number one is you gotta have a motivation, specifically revenge, so liek I only turned into this demon bc once I got a fucking pie thrown at me from some weird guy who said liek "That was the first time I've tasted a bad pie in this fucking place. Diane, I do not appreciate it" and I WAS SO FUCKING MAD anyways so that means Asahina has some revenge otherwise the slime wont get to you if your a stereotypical beauty virgin whos pure and shit ANYWAYS when this Versace hoe turned me into a demon, that's when red slime came out of me... So that's why I don't know exactly for sure why is Asahina getting red slime quick but... I don't think it means she'll turn into Satan, like I ONCE DID! But that doesn't specifically mean that she's alright... QUESTION, was she stabbed multiple times with a weird mythological knife? SAKURA: I watch and protect my baby at all costs, so um... She did not. TOM: Aww so cute CLAIRE: So what do you think was the cause of her getting this "disease" SAKURA: She was totally OK when we left the Killing Game, the only weird shit that happened after that was the donuts she ate that she found randomly in the floor ASAHINA: OMG those were so good... They are my favorite. CLAIRE: Wait... mythological donuts? TOM: STOP IT U FUCKING CUNT UR MAKING ME HUNGRIER THAN WATCHING RATATOUILLE FOR FOUR FUCKING MINUTES CLAIRE: ok same CLAIRE: So... who's the demon at this point? MUKURO: My sister said it was Tara... Dikov? I don't know something like that Tom and Claire gasp. TOM: OK NO FUCKING WAY CLAIRE: TARA IS BEAUTIFUL WHY WOULD SHE EVER BE A DEMON TOM: IKR EVERY DEMON SO FAR HAS BEEN AN AVERAGE PERSON TO A PIECE OF FUCKING TRASH CLAIRE: I KNOW RI-- wait what TOM: Claire u were a demon for 2 fucking months ur ass doesnt count CLAIRE: true TOM: Anyways, that's all we know and we do have hungry bitches waiting for us so... does anyone know any stores? MUKURO: I can actually think of one store... it's like not that far away from here. I'll show ya Tom gets a phonecall. He looks it up. It's an anonymous number. TOM: omg i need to take this CLAIRE: Bitch you dont even know who it is TOM: claire its probably my fucking dream daddy CLAIRE: same Tom picks it up, and it's Ivy. IVY'' (on the phone)'': Hi, Tom. TOM: (to Ivy) ''HOLY FUCKING SHIT PAMELA?? ''(to the rest of the group) Ok yall brb Tom goes to the appartment's bathroom and talks to Pamela. TOM: I haven't heard from you in like years TOM: So... how are you? IVY (on the phone): I'm good... Mostly. I still have nightmares. About her. IVY (on the phone): Anyways that's not the point IVY (on the phone): I need your help... I'm here in Brooklyn, it's not too far from River Pea-- TOM: Ivy, I'm in Japan IVY (on the phone): Oh... I see. Nevermind the-- TOM: No wait hold on... What did you need my help for? IVY (on the phone): Someone has been threatning me. It knows my... stuff anyways I need someone to help me track down this hoe and I figured you... could help me. TOM: Well... I'd love to help but I'm really busy right now. Crim just started this whole team thing, the Regime where the good guys fight and shit... You should think about joining IVY (on the phone): I'm sorry Tom, but good things aren't really my interest TOM: omg right lmao sorry anyways... I'm sorry but I can't really be there right now so... IVY (on the phone): Yeah I get that lmao. Anyways, bye. Ivy hangs up. IVY'S APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Ivy hangs up. She looks at her friend, Catwoman. CATWOMAN: Soo... we're fucked, right? IVY: yep... CATWOMAN: So... you still have nightmares about Harley? IVY: Selina I don't want to talk about it SELINA: '''Ok... but why Brooklyn? I mean... why? '''IVY: omg... OMG OMG OMFG HOW DID I FORGET THEM SELINA: wait who? IVY: Remember when Harley settled down for a bit here in Brooklyn? SELINA: Umm... no. IVY: Well anyways... She hired a bunch of friends to help her to protect her. Remember? SELINA: Wait... that Deadpool sock? IVY: Ew no... I'm talking about... The Gang of Harleys. Ivy turns her face to the camera, as the soundtrack gets more epic. SELINA: umm wtf when did that fucking happen PART TWO SATANS' MANSION --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Angela and Charlotte are playing CLUEDO. CHARLOTTE: i dont get paid enough to do this ANGELA: if u dont do this ur gonna go home CHARLOTTE: um? ANGELA: charlotte did u know everyone in america was rooting for u? CHARLOTTE: what the fuck ANGELA: AND THEN U COEM IN HERE AND TREAT THIS LIKE A JOKE?! TARA: CAN ALL OF U SHUT THE UFCK UP CHARLOTTE: hey tara next time u decide to kill some ratchet whore like lucifer think of the consequences like leaving me with this rock addict ANGELA: rock? lmao?? this is a funyarinpa???? CHARLOTTE: what the hell is a funyarinpa? ANGELA: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW CHARLOTTE U ARE SUCH A RUDE WOMAN CHARLOTTE: angela i will twist ur fucking neck idc about krista white here says ANGELA: FIRST APOLOGIZE TO THE FUNYARINPA CHARLOTTE: u know what im not even gonna bother CHARLOTTE: tara wheres mandy?? TARA: On basement #666. speaking OF BASEMENTS... I forgot which one is the special one. ANGELA: ooOOOOHH what special basement are we talking about CHARLOTTE: ok first, zip it jan, second tara do u mean... that-- TARA: yes the emo fuck ANGELA: ogm what emo fuc CHARLOTTE: hey ANGELA HOW ABOUT U ZIP IT ANGELA: Charlotte this is the bitch please look. . . can we just appreciate the iconicness of cycle 14 mmk thx . can u believe she lost to walmart kristen chenoweth . TARA: Sooo charlotte get up and go get me mandy and the little shit whose name i refuse to mention CHARLOTTE: lmao u must really be desperate TARA: SHUT IT CUNT Meanwhile in Basement #666, Mandy wakes up, remembering what happened. MANDY: fuck... sister is dead... huh? where am I? Mandy looks around at the closed room when suddenly a door opens. CHARLOTTE: '''follow me '''MANDY: lmao k Mandy goes with Charlotte as they walk a lot to get to a wall. Suddenly Charlotte types in a code number and the wall opens revealing a door named "The Super High School Level Basement". Charlotte and Mandy enter it as they find a poor young man feeding himself with dog food. ???: huh...? wha...t? OHMYGOODDDD MANDY: eternal mood CHARLOTTE: hey squishy time to get up. tara called. ???: tara? dont u mean-- CHARLOTTE: shut it if u wanna live MANDY: k can someone explain me why the fuck-- ???: oh... of course... where are... my manners... The clearly exhausted man gets up and greets Mandy. ???: My name's... Shuichi Saihara. MANDY: mmk i dont care CHARLOTTE: ugh this iS BORINGGG LETS GET BACK TO TARA SHUICHI: tara, huh SHUICHI: I can't believe she's actually-- SHUICHI: you know what it doesnt... matter... The three of them walk out of the long ass Basement Room and go to Satans' Living Room. TARA: heh. HEHEHEHEEHHEEHE!!! SHUICHI, LONG TIME NO SEE. God you look amazing. ANGELA: mom he looks like shi-- wait HES THE SECRET BASEMNT VISITOR? i thought it was someone like... relevant?? TARA: angela fuck off SHUICHI: Im TARA: Shuichi, darling, I need you to figure out who the fuck's this annoying bitch sending me messages Tara gives Shuichi screenshots of threatning messages from someone named -C. SHUICHI: and... what makes you think id help you? TARA: You sold your life to me, remember? SHUICHI: ...Why? Why have you done this? Why are you-- Tara bitchslaps Shuichi before he can finish his sentence. TARA: Charlotte get him off my face before I kill him. Go to a room with him and make him find out who's that bitch sending me messages. Charlotte grabs Shuichi and leads him to some room. ANGELA: WAIT NOW WHOS GONNA PLAY WITH ME?! TARA: Oh... right. That's what your new sister is for. MANDY: excuse me? TARA: did i stutter? youre the newest satan. MANDY: wha-- TARA: welcome to ur new home, mandy. CROCHANELS' LAIR --- 16 DAYS IN THE AFTERNOON --- MORNING Crochanel is sleeping when suddenly Nanette wakes her up. NANETTE: WAKE UP CROC, I UNFREEZED TAYLOR CROCHANEL: ew k Crochanel gets up and sees an emo Taylor Swift. CROCHANEL: ok what TAYLOR: ...ready for it? CROCHANEL: holy shit... she's--- NANETTE: reputation era taylor swift, im afraid CROCHANEL: what the fuck happened? Suddenly Taylor grabs some old phone. TAYLOR: I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now. Why? Cause she's dead CROCHANEL: please dont NANETTE: should we just kill her CROCHANEL: until i find another whores i have to keep u people alive CROCHANEL: well now that were all here heres an announcement: WERE GOING TO JAPAN TAYLOR: ew no CROCHANEL: hey choke on diamonds TAYLOR: as a metaphor? CROCHANEL: what TAYLOR: im sorry im NANETTE: hmm, this must be the effects of the unfreezing. truly not parfait TAYLOR: hey look fakeass nanette pretending shes french CROCHANEL: ok FACTS NANETTE: FUCK ALL OF U IM SUPER FRANÇAISE CROCHANEL: please saison marguerite is more french than you TAYLOR: who? CROCHANEL: She is some whore that joined Kappa Kappa Tau when the Red Devil killings stopped. Turns out she was actually Hester's twin sister disguised as a gay bitch. NANETTE: ME TAYLOR: So how are we travelling to Japan? CROCHANEL: idk but first theres something i need to do THORNHILL --- 16 DAYS IN THE AFTERNOON --- MORNING The Crochanels arrive to Thornhill. Taylor breaks into the door and they find Pop Tates cooking. POP TATES: LMAO CHANELS A CROCODILLE LMFAOFAOFAOFAOOAFOSOOPAIOJFOWEUIWIF CROCHANEL: uve lived a shit life. idc tho. CROCHANEL: NANETTE GIVE ME THE GIANT SPIDER Nanette frees the Spider and it attacks Pop, scratching his face until he dies. Taylor then steps on the spider and it dies. TAYLOR: what, it was ugly CHANEL: well whatever WERE GOING TO JAPAN NANETTE: guys have u noticed how much screentime were getting PART THREE CANDY SHOP --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- MORNING Mukuro, Tom and Claire enter a candy shop and find a bubbly girl stealthily eating all the bibble. As she notices them she quickly hides the bibble. ???: JESUS WHAT THE FUCKKKCK MUKURO: hey cat Tom gasps. TOM: wait HOLY SHIT CLAIRE: what TOM: ITS ARIANA... omg sweetie how have u been? wheres that lesbian u hanged out with? MUKURO: lmao what CLAIRE: oh right u met ariana grande CAT: um... whos ariana grande? my names cat valentine! TOM: omg u look so much like her... like twins are something CLAIRE: wait how do u not know who ariana grande is Suddenly another girl wearing a pink jacket with fur, yellow shorts and pink boots and an old man show up. RURUKA: There you are Ca--- Mukuro? Ruruka glances at Mukuro. JAKE: omg i saw you yesterday, i laughed so hard when ur sister died MUKURO: ...k, mr. jake spankenheimer. TOM: JAKE SPANKENHEIMER HFDUSHUEFEWIFHDSUIAJJDIUSHFHEIURFHUEIHFSJSDKHDUIHUDEUIHWE CLAIRE: omg did u guys hear that? Everyone stops. RURUKA: No? CLAIRE: im scared...... MUKURO: Ruruka... my two friends here, they need some hel-- RURUKA: Leave. MUKURO: Huh? RURUKA: You heard me, Ikusaba. LEAVE. TOM: omG DRAMA UHGDISUSAJIUWDJEDIUWEHHFIUEHFIJFOIWEJDOEJWOAJSIJO CLAIRE: tom can u not just for a sec MUKURO: What's your deal Ruruka, my friends here need food-- RURUKA: Hmph. They're probably one of those despaired people, right? MUKURO: ...what? TOM: hey gurl, we can assure you were not one of those gross hoes mmk? MUKURO: Ruruka I didn't-- RURUKA: Didn't what? Didn't begin the Tragedy along with my crazy sister? MUKURO: ...Ruruka, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to-- RURUKA: To what? Kill thousands of innocents? Do you even have a fucking brain? Did you once stop and think that maybe, just maybe, your sister was a dumb psycho that should've been locked up in an asylum ever since she was fucking born? What's your fucking excuse, huh? Because of you and your dead fart of a sister, my... MY YOI WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME. AND IM STUCK WITH A PERVY OLD MAN AND CRAZY CAT LADY HERE BECAUSE OF YOU. SO... NO. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM HERE SO WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING BE DECENT AND JUST LEAVE ALREADY. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. Everyone awkwardly observes a tense Ruruka and Mukuro. MUKURO: ...I...I don't...I'm... Mukuro runs away from the store, crying. RURUKA: Good riddance. Tom and Claire follow Mukuro. JAKE: wait what do you mean "pervy old man" Suddenly Tom comes back to the store. TOM:'' *clears throat*'' RURUKA: I thought I told you to-- TOM: ATTENTION! THIS IS HOW BAD BITCHES STEAL FROM THE STORE CAT: how? TOM: YALL BITCHES CANT EVEN SPELL STEAL TOM: S-T-I-L-L Suddenly Tom grabs diabetic candy and runs away. RURUKA: HEYHEYEHEYYEHYEYEY Ruruka tries to follow Tom but she trips. JAKE: Oh granny I wish you were still here to give these bitches a good ass whoopin CAT: OMG HE HAS BIBBLE RURUKA: WHAT CAT NO Cat runs away, following Tom, Claire and Mukuro. JAPANESE ABANDONED APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Everyone is wondering where Tom and Claire are. CRIM: ugh where the fuck ARE CLAIRE AND TOM ELSA: You think something bad happened to them? CRUELLA: Well it is most likely NICKDOMINATES: ugh i cant take this im gonna play dream daddy CUPCAKKE: gurl samew VELMA: guys... come here. Everyone gathers around Velma, who's holding a laptop. She goes to YouTube and searches Junko Enoshima. She selects the top video and they watch Junko getting sawed off on national TV. ELSA: oh...my...disney... DEADPOOL: oh yaaaaaaaaasssss CRIM: This... this changes everything VELMA: thats not all tho... Velma selects another video and it's Mandy fighting whores on that same fight. CRIM: wait what CRUELLA: my data shows she was in the past wat CRIM: it... it was a lie? ELSA: nishishi DEADPOOL: wait so where is she now Velma speeds the video until it's her leaving with Tara Dikov. CRIM: i dont understand i dont understand Crim does the "I don't understand" dance. ELSA: I would take take take take take take take﻿ everything and anything because I'm a very strong person so when you're giving me all this bullshit, Imma let it happen, cause when the views pops it's a different story, I'm gonna send yo ass home CUPCAKKE: mE CRIM: So you dumb whores hwo about lets go look for Mandy again and find out what the hell does kween Tara want with her. VELMA: hmk k thats all the screentime u get this episode bye PART FOUR MUKURO'S APPARTMENT --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- LUNCHTIME Mukuro enters the house, crying. Sakura notices her and grips her shoulders. Tom and Claire enter too and go check on Hina, who's in her bedroom. MUKURO: She's right... I started... this whole mess... SAKURA: Tell me what happened. Mukuro starts explaining what happened as Tom shows Claire all of the items he stole. TOM: and then there's this sweet called bibble? i dont get it soo Suddenly someone knocks on the door. Sakura answers it and it is Cat. CAT: Hiya guys, so WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BIBBLE Cat searches for the bibble and encounters Tom tasting some of the bibble. TOM: HOLY SHIT THIS CHANGED MY EVERYTHING CAT: HEY MY BIBBLE As Tom and Cat begin fighting, Sakura is conforting Mukuro. Claire goes into the living room. SAKURA: Listen... we all make mistakes, Mukuro. But what's important is that we learn from them. MUKURO: I just... I wish I could do some good now. Redeem myself. CLAIRE: Hey, um... about that... one of my besties Crim, she started a new regime. She wants to end all that's bad in this world. And we surprisingly have a lot of new people joining. Maybe you could join too. The more the merrier, amirite m8? MUKURO: Huh? That... That would be great! SAKURA: I guess I could join too, but after Hina is ok. CLAIRE: Sadly... I don't think she'll ever recover from her powers. SAKURA: WHAT? CLAIRE: See, I still have powers from when I suffered the same thing. I can turn into a really strong being and beat up bitches and go a little out of the norm sometimes, but nothing like evil or something. So, it's not necessarily a bad thing that she can't recover. In fact, her swimming combined with her strength... She could be really useful. Just sayin'. Plus if the Demon is still alive, she won't turn into the White Demon. Also she's fucking japanese so she can't be the Basic White Demon. SAKURA: Hm... I don't know. CLAIRE: Well, here's my phone number. If you ever think about it, give me a call. SAKURA: And what about Hina? CLAIRE: I don't think there is a cure for what she's going through so our only option is to train her and control her. CAT: UGH JUST GIVE ME THE BIBBLE ALREADY Cat slaps the shit out of Tom until he gives her the bibble. CAT: K thanks, Tom-chan :3 TOM: That... was uncalled for... CLAIRE: Wow, Cat, you're strong CAT: Thanks, I had to learn martial arts for a school play and I use it for everything important TOM: um CLAIRE: You could also be very useful joining our regime. CAT: Is regime a type of food? CLAIRE: um CAT: whatevs ill join XD TOM: really XDs now CAT: Aww, don't be upset Tom-Chan, I just wanted the bibble. TOM: OK FIRST OFF IT'S TOM-KUN, SECOND U COULDVE JUST ASKED ME CLAIRE: Ok I'm running out of patience so WHO WANTS TO JOIN MY REGIME? Cat and Mukuro raise their hands. SAKURA: I'll follow your advice and train Hina for now. She's my top priority, but maybe once she gets good I'll join. CLAIRE: Great! well we gotta go so MUKURO: Ok I'll drive you guys home SOME BAR --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- AFTERNOON Ivy and Selina arrive at a bar, where she sees three people hanging out: two girls and one guy. IVY: wait... harvey quinn? HARVEY: oml Ivy! I haven't seen you in ages! HARVEY: I don't think you've met Harley Queen and Ariana Quinn. IVY: Ariana... Quinn? ARIANA QUINN: Yup, the one and only HARLEY QUEEN: ari dont ok sweetie SELINA: eternal mood IVY: So guys, I need your help with something. IVY: Someone's been... threatning me, over text messages. They know stuff about me and about other stuff and if it gets out... HARVEY: Oh cheer up, Ivy. We're here for ya. HARLEY QUEEN: Oh I heard Harley died in Japan or whatever lmao HARVEY: QUEEN, too soon. HARLEY QUEEN: well whatevs idc ARIANA QUINN: youre so fucking rude, queen, like do you know what i mean? SELINA: So basically we want your help to do soemthing which she hasn't explained to me yet IVY: I found out this person lives in Japan... and honestly I can't go back there on my own. I need you four. EVERYONE EXCEPT IVY: Ok HARLEY QUEEN: you couldve just made a groupchat tho i dont like looking at redheads IVY: Ok, then it's decided. We're going to Japan! Epilogue SATANS' MANSION --- 16 DAYS IN THE APOCALYPSE --- NIGHT Angela is playing with Mandy. ANGELA: Yay I've always wanted to have a sister! MANDY: k lmao ANGELA: so now read me my lullaby MANDY: *clears throat* my angela anaconda dont. my angela anaconda dont. my angela anaconda dont want none unless u got rocks hon. oh my god, look at her rock. oh my god, look at her rock. Angela falls asleep. MANDY: thank fucking finally Mandy stealthly leaves her bedroom and enters the room where Shuichi is in. MANDY: Hey... Can I talk to you for a sec? I notice you have a past with Tara, and I want you to explain me everything. SHUICHI: wha-t? No! I've never seen her in my life. MANDY: lmao dont even, ur the worst liar ive ever met SHUICHI: fine. MANDY: I want you to give me those screenshots that were threatning her. SHUICHI: Ok, so basically... Shuichi hands over a screenshot. Mandy reads the message and suddenly gasps. MANDY: Oh...my...god... this means... SHUICHI: Yes... that person you met right there? That's not Tara Dikov. SHUICHI: Her real name is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SHUICHI: Sachiko Monoka, Former SHSL Tara Dikov Stan.Category:H.O.P.E. Episodes Category:H.O.P.E. Season Two Episodes